


Slices of Life

by keirajo



Series: The Decepticon Emperor and His Autobot Lover [4]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Babysitting, Bondage, Bonding, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Rage, Romance, Sexual Violence, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo
Summary: Life goes on in the universe, after everything Hot Rod's endured the past year.   Let's check in on some various mechs and/or femmes after the birth of Stormbreaker and see how they're all doing...............for good or for bad.





	1. Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter comes from someone suggesting Galvatron babysitting his little spawn. :)
> 
> Rating: G--it's definitely fluffy, especially for Galvatron. XD

_**Slices of Life** _

 

 

_ Chapter One:  Parents _

 

            Galvatron was tired and just on this side of _possibly_ being very cranky today.   The damned Trylians had started making forays into Chaar’s system _again_ and even Cyclonus could not offer a sensible reason why.  They’d stopped their interference into the planetary system for a couple years now and the Emperor of the Decepticons thought that they had _finally_ learned their lessons and would remain out of Chaar’s planetary system.  

            All Galvatron could think of is that somehow _Starscream_ must be behind it.  The frustrating former Decepticon—now leader of an army that he called “ _Destrons_ ”—may well have paid them to come into Chaar’s system _just to piss off the Decepticons_.  And **_Galvatron_** , in specific.   The grey-and-purple mech was _already tired_ of this dance between himself and a mech who had been his Second-in-Command once, during a different lifetime.

            With orders to Cyclonus to have patrols keep a wary eye out for the Trylians again, the Decepticon Leader made his way to his berthroom in the palace— ** _alone_** today, because all he wanted to do was have a quality _full day of recharge_.  He’d even avoided going to the embassy to see Hot Rod and his spawn, because he _knew_ he would be tempted to linger more than he wanted to.   He even said to Cyclonus, before giving his loyal lieutenant orders, he had _no interest_ in pleasurable activities or another’s company for the next day-cycle……..basically telling Cyclonus to _leave him alone_ and make sure everyone else left him alone for the next full day.

            “ _Galvatron!_    Oh, I am _so glad_ you’re finally here!   I’ve been waiting for you for most of the day!”  Hot Rod said, excitedly, leaping up from the berth as the Decepticon leader opened the door to his room.

            _‘Do not snap at him.  Do not snap at him.  Do not snap at him………’_ Galvatron thought, stopping right inside the door and letting it slide shut behind him.  He said no words and tried to hold his anger down.  “ _Prime_.   I want you to _go_.  I am in _no mood_ today.   I wish to recharge,” he said, firmly, aloud, crossing his arms across his chest.

            The grey-and-purple mech noticed Novablaze sitting on the carpeted floor near the berth, playing with a car and an Earth dinosaur toy………and there was a blanketed bundle lying on the berth, which _must’ve_ been Stormbreaker.

            Hot Rod’s happy expression fell fast, his shoulders and spoiler drooping with depression.  Galvatron slapped a palm over his faceplate, not really intending to make his little lover upset, but he just _wasn’t_ in the mood for company from anyone right now—including those he considered his “ _treasures_ ”, whom he could usually tolerate under _any circumstances_.

            “ _What?_    What is it you _want_ , Prime?   I am _very tired_ right now,” Galvatron said, his deep voice softer and he was **_trying_** to be more patient than he actually felt.

            “ _A bath_.  I want a bath **_so badly_** , Galvatron.  _Please_ ……. ** _pleasepleaseplease_** ………let me take a bath!”   Hot Rod groaned softly.  “I’ve been lying in a medical berth for three months pretty much and I haven’t had more than a medical wipedown since I was put on bedrest and Storm was born.  I feel icky and grimy and ugly………… _I want a bath so much, I’ll **kill** to get one_………….” the young, flame-colored mech whispered, desperately.

            “ _Gah!_    This is **_not_** something you need to ask me for!   You may come here and bathe whenever you wish!   Why must you bother me with _this nonsense_!?”   Galvatron growled, somehow keeping up on the cue of remaining a bit quieter, as Hot Rod was doing.

            “I need you to keep an eye on Storm.  **_I_** …………you’re her sire.  If I can’t watch her for a short time, I _need_ her sire to watch her.   _I mean_ …………I _just_ fed her, she should be in nap-cycle for like another two or three hours.   I don’t need _that long_ , but…………….just in case she wakes up, I want _one of her parents_ to be here for her,” Hot Rod murmured, gazing up at Galvatron pleadingly, placing his light grey servos on his lover’s broad chestplate.   “You know…………..right now, it should be **_sire or carrier_** there for her………… _not_ a stranger, **_not yet_** ………” he trailed off, looking down at his servos on the Decepticon Leader’s chest.

            Galvatron didn’t want to point out that the young, flame-colored mech had gone about things differently with Novablaze………..but he felt that Hot Rod still was maybe a bit scarred deep within from what Starscream put him through and he was a little more overprotective of the newborn femme because of _that_.  The Decepticon Leader gave a soft little sigh and reached up the arm without the nova cannon attached to lay a purple servo on the flame-colored mech’s helm and rubbed fondly.

            “Very well, do not linger excessively in the bath.  I want to recharge, because I am tired.  But I shall watch our spawn for a little while…………. _just for you_ , my little Prime,” Galvatron responded.   “I am doing you a **_favor_** and I expect to be repaid for that………….when you have the time and are finally ready to come to my berth for enjoyment.”

            “ ** _I_** can’t wait for that either, my lord,” Hot Rod responded with a huge grin up at his lover, pulling away.  “ _Thank you so much_ …………I really **_need_** this bath, my Emperor—it means so much to me to get clean right now!”   The young Autobot hopped up to give his taller lover a swift kiss on the lips and then literally skipped off to the large bathing chamber next door, through the special doorway (it was draped with some very lovely beaded curtains—that had been a more recent decision that Galvatron had made, when he desired to go straight from the bath to the berth, without walking around through two sets of doors—though Hot Rod was the one who chose the beaded curtain as opposed to an open doorway or a fabric curtain).

            As soon as Hot Rod had left, Galvatron walked over to Novablaze and squatted down, placing his elbow joints on his knees.  “So, my little Novablaze………..what are you doing?”  The grey-and-purple mech asked of his firstborn youngling.   “What is it you have there in your servos?”  He asked, even though he _knew_ what they were—he understood that younglings liked to be asked what they had with them and to show them off.

            “ _Playing_ …………my good guys versus bad guys story,” the youngling responded cheerfully, grinning up at his sire.   “This’s a Spinosaurus………..he’s a _good guy_.   This car is a _bad guy_ , they call it a _‘monster truck’_ on Earth,” he added, holding up each in turn as he introduced his toys.

            Galvatron gave a soft little chuckle.   The **_wheeled vehicle_** was a “ _bad guy_ ”?   Well, he wondered how the Autobots—many of whom had wheeled vehicle alt modes—felt about _that_?   He wasn’t surprised the dinosaur toy was a “ _good guy_ ” though, because he knew that Novablaze had liked animals more than vehicles.   Clearly, though, he rated “ _good_ ” and “ _bad_ ” through whatever influence his carrier and the Autobots had over him for so many years—but Galvatron knew that one day, as the mechling got older, Novablaze would understand that “ _good_ ” and “ _bad_ ” were not simple to define or as clear in understanding.   Hot Rod no longer saw either side as one or the other, but……….

            _The Autobots_ still struggled with the idea of it, the Decepticons didn’t care as long as they were left alone.   Galvatron saw the Decepticons as neither “ _good guys_ ” nor “ _bad guys_ ”— ** _they simply existed_**.   But in comparison, Galvatron was eager to label Starscream’s “ _Destrons_ ” as **_very bad guys_**.

            “Do they have designations?   Are they the leaders of their armies?”  Galvatron asked, smiling down at his firstborn fondly.

            “ _Yes!_    This is _Fang_ ,” the little purple-and-yellow mechling said, excitedly, holding up the Spinosaurus toy.   “He’s a king and very proud of his people!”  Novablaze said, smiling and waving the dinosaur up at his sire.

            Galvatron grinned and showed his sharp denta with a pleased smile.   Clearly the Spinosaurus was based upon his sire—even if the mechling wasn’t completely aware of that.   The little mech probably had done that subconsciously, made the Spinosaurus a proud king.

            “This truck’s name is _Crusher_ ………..he is terrible and cruel and hurts others without apologizing,” Novablaze mumbled, kind of bouncing the truck on the carpet with a little bit of anxiety.

            At one time, that _could have been_ Galvatron—but Novablaze did not know his sire _back then_.   So………..this “ _bad guy_ ” was clearly based upon Starscream—the one who hurt his carrier very deeply.   Novablaze may not have known all the details of his carrier’s kidnapping and torture, but he probably overheard some of the basic things………….and had based his villain upon the mech who hurt his carrier so badly.

            “He sounds _truly evil_ ,” Galvatron said, seriously, understanding his little spawn’s basic thinking of heroes and villains.   “It can be very hard for the good guys to truly defeat the bad guys, but you should also remember that _sometimes_ the leader of the bad guys can change his Spark and programming when he finds a good reason to.   This means that the good guys can win without hurting the bad guys, yes?”  The Decepticon Leader said, as he tried to see what depth of understanding his mechling had about good and evil.   “Sometimes the bad guys are truly irredeemable, but sometimes they can be asked to help the good guys have peaceful times.”

            Novablaze looked up into his sire’s faceplate for a long few moments, Galvatron could see the youngling working through those thoughts and trying to organize them inside his young brain module.   The Leader of the Decepticons knew that understanding the ceasefire accords and how the Decepticons had once been “ _bad guys_ ” was probably something the mechling wasn’t able to understand completely yet, but at least Galvatron knew he’d planted the thought there for his spawn to consider as he played his “ _good versus evil_ ” stories with his toys.

            “Even if Crusher is cruel and hurts others……………does that mean Fang could forgive him and help him _become good_?”  Novablaze asked, just about grasping the initial thread of what started the ceasefire accords.

            “It is a possibility.   It is also possible that Crusher would choose never to have peace and wishes only to hurt others for as long as he lives,” Galvatron said, realizing he has taught his young spawn something special today.   “One can _only_ make a choice for themselves, they _cannot_ make choices for others.   Fang can _offer_ the idea of happiness and peace and help Crusher on a path towards such a thing………….but _only Crusher_ can choose to take that path or not.   When one forces choices upon others, it can be _hurtful_ ………..but understand there is a difference between _forced choice_ and _orders_.”

            “There is?   What is it?”  Novablaze asked, his optics glowing bright with enthusiasm.

            “A forced choice is cruelty, it means the one forcing their choice upon others and they are fully intending to hurt them.  Orders, while sometimes they may not be liked and may seem like they could hurt—orders are usually meant to take in the care of the majority and their safety………….. _they may hurt_ , but not intentionally.  They are usually meant to assist towards a better ending,” Galvatron explained, very carefully.   It was hard to explain the difference between a military life and a regular life at this point.

            “It sounds confusing, sire, but………….I _think_ I kinda get it,” Novablaze said, softly.   “Thank you for teaching me today!”   The mechling said, happily, grinning up at his sire.

            “You are very welcome,” Galvatron responded, rising back up to his pedes and stretching for a moment before walking over to the berth.   “I will be lying on the berth until your carrier finishes his bath,” he said, climbing up onto the massive berth and lying in the middle of it, giving a soft sigh…………he felt the need to slip into recharge and tried to fight against it, after all he _promised_ Hot Rod he’d watch the spawn.

            “Sire, can I come up there, too?”  Novablaze asked, standing up on the very tip of his pedes and peering over the edge of the berth.

            “You may.  Can you climb up yourself or do you need help?”  Galvatron asked, hoping that the mechling could do it on his own, because he seriously _didn’t_ want to move.

            “I can climb.  _I think_ ………” the mechling responded.  

            Galvatron heard little grunts and mumbles, and felt the little ripples of movement through the plush mattress of the berth.  Then there was a soft chuckle of happiness as the small purple-and-yellow youngling proudly got up onto the top of the berth and sat down by the Decepticon Leader’s right side.

            “Good job, my little Novablaze,” Galvatron said, proudly.

            “Thank you, sire!”  The mechling responded with glee.

            Just then, Galvatron heard some gurgling and cooing from his left side and tilted his head towards the blanketed bundle.   He reached over and grabbed the cradle pad, dragging the blanketed bundle over close to his left side.

            “ _Go back to sleep, Stormbreaker_ …………your carrier is taking care of himself for a few moments,” Galvatron said, firmly, rubbing a light finger along her tiny red helm.

            Stormbreaker’s soft newborn noises slowly trailed off into silence, as she fell back into her nap-cycle against Galvatron’s left side.   On the Decepticon Leader’s right side, Novablaze curled up against his sire and began to slide into a nap-cycle.  Galvatron stretched his arms above him on the mattress and listened to the near-silence in the room, except for the hum of three systems—his own, which nearly drowned out the softer hums of his two little spawns’ frames.

            He just wished his little Prime would hurry up and finish his bath………… _he was tired_ and really wanted to go into recharge right now.  Galvatron was a bit jealous that the mechling and the femmeling were already asleep and _he_ had to stay awake…………because he **_promised_** his Prime he’d watch them…………. _but he was just so very tired and wanted to sleep right now_ ………………..

            Galvatron didn’t even realize it when he slipped into recharge mode.

            “Hey, Galvatron, thanks for…………. ** _oh_** ,” Hot Rod began, softly, slipping through the beaded curtains into the berthroom as he rubbed a soft towel around his shoulders and spoiler.   The young, flame-colored mech saw the three on the bed, all quietly in recharge mode.

            Hot Rod had to give a little chuckle, because Galvatron had his arms splayed over his head…………..and so did both Novablaze and even little Stormbreaker’s tiny arms were out of her blanket-cocoon and splayed over her head on the plush blankets.   The young Autobot held up his servos and made a frame around the sight of them with his forefingers and thumbs.   He used his internal camera system to snap a picture of the three, filing it in his brain module and secondary memory—later he’d use a data-interface to upload that to a computer file, where he kept all his favorite memory photos.

            “They are **_totally_** Galvatron’s little brats,” Hot Rod chuckled as he gazed at all three, laying happily in recharge with the _very same pose_ together.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Rod gets a visit from friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's rated "G", too--it's pretty fluffy as well. Though some of the talk at the end may rate a "T". XD

_ Chapter Two:  Friends _

 

            Hot Rod was reviewing all the budget lines and checking the bank account to see what could be covered and paid right now when his office door slid open and he heard Brainstorm’s voice gently say:   “He’s working and Storm is sleeping, so………..”—right before three people came into the office.  Hot Rod glanced up only briefly and his optics caught the colors of red-white-and-blue.

            “Hey Magnus, great to see you.  Give me a couple minutes, I need to check these budget lines……..” Hot Rod trailed off, waving an absent hand up for a moment before going back to his computer screen.

            “Of course, **_I’m_** too tiny to even get noticed,” Daniel Witwicky laughed softly.

            “Gah!   Danny—sorry, I only just _glanced_ up to see who it was!   Gimme a moment and I’ll be with you guys!  _Promise_!”  The flame-colored mech said, excitedly.  Then he heard gurgling from the little stepstool he’d set Stormbreaker’s carrier-seat upon next to him.  “I’ll be with _you_ in a minute, too, dear-spark,” he cooed, glancing over at his newborn.   

            Hot Rod was excited to have company, but he _needed_ to get these things done, first.   So he completely tuned out the room and focused, quickly finishing up his evaluation of the budget lines and clicked a few “ _pay bill_ ” lines and used his company credit account with the Galactic Alliance Banking Trust.  He stretched his arms above his head and stood up, grabbing the carrier-seat and walking around the desk to greet his guests.

            “Hey Kup—long time no see!   I’m glad to have you visit.  **_Uh_**.  Optimus _isn’t_ with you this time, is he?”  Hot Rod murmured, remembering about a year ago when the two had last been to the embassy and Optimus Prime had tried to insist that Hot Rod was being held hostage against his will.

            “Nope, just me this time, lad,” Kup chuckled.

            “Well, **_THIS_** is Stormbreaker,” Hot Rod said with a big smile.   He held up the carrier for Kup and Ultra Magnus to look into, then he knelt so Daniel could look into the carrier.   Stormbreaker struggled to free her tiny arms from the blanket and opened her mouth to bare tiny fangs.  Hot Rod frowned and raised a hand, two forefingers _very visible_ to the little newfemme—her optics saw the potential of a helm-thwacking and she closed her mouth obediently.

            “ _Ah-ha-ha_ ………what was **_that_** , big bro?”  Daniel laughed.

            “Galvatron’s method of discipline,” Hot Rod answered, a wry smile on his faceplate.  “Helm-thwack if she growls, hisses or spits at anyone.   It seems to work, though.   **_I_** think she’ll grow out of it, but **_he_** says he won’t tolerate such things and threatened me if I didn’t keep up on the disciplining…….she’s gotten to the point that if she sees me raise my fingers, she’ll stop what she’s about to do.  So, I guess it worked.”

            “Galvatron is strange and has strange ways of viewing things, but he’s oddly a very good mech,” Ultra Magnus responded as Hot Rod stood up and placed the carrier-seat on his desk.   “He’s somewhere between barbaric and militaristic—neither of which are evil, just they are not the civilized things that we’re all used to.”

            “I suppose _tha’s_ true,” Kup said.  “And tha alliance to come out of the ceasefire accords have really been great for ever’one, lad—so, I’m _glad_ you stuck with it all this time.  I know I never thought I’d see any kinda peace in my lifetime, but……..here we are,” the oldmech chuckled, shrugging lightly as he smiled at Hot Rod.

            Hot Rod lifted Daniel up, so his human best friend could sit on the edge of his desk, next to the carrier-seat.  The human teenager looked into the carrier and reached in a hand to lightly caress the femmeling’s helm fondly, she began to purr happily.

            “She’s got _your_ red color, big bro………….but I don’t think I’ve ever seen optic glass _that color_ before,” Daniel murmured. 

            “Yeah, we originally thought they were dark blue, like Nova’s,” Hot Rod said.   “But they’re more of a blue-violet.  When she’s wide awake and her optics are glowing, it looks much more purple.”

            “Where _is_ Nova right now?”  Ultra Magnus asked, looking around the room.  Usually the little mechling was on the floor playing with his toys while Hot Rod worked.

            “Since it’s about an hour before afternoon fuel-time, he’s in the lounge with the Terrorcons watching some _‘Fuzzy Fiesta’_.  They’re having a blast with the new Cybertronian language track that Carnivac put together—all the Decepticons and Brainstorm that worked on it all had so much fun doing the whole twenty-seven seasons you’ve given us, Danny,” Hot Rod answered.   “And it’s _working_ , because not only _has Nova_ learned his glyphs, but _the Terrorcons_ have as well.  _They_ didn’t know how to read or write glyphs.”

            “No Autobots besides Brainstorm worked on it?”  Kup asked, curiously.

            Ultra Magnus frowned and shuffled his pedes, Hot Rod kind of just glanced away from his old friend, Kup.   Daniel looked around the room and took in the mood and situation, then he sighed.

            “Even Springer and Arcee are _still_ giving you the cold shoulder, big bro?”  The human teenager asked, softly, looking up at Hot Rod as he let Stormbreaker play with his fingers.   She was enamoured of his soft, fleshy digits—never having felt anything like them before.

            “Yeah,” Hot Rod sighed.  “ ** _Oh_** , but Twinferno came and is working here at the embassy now!   So I’ve got one more Autobot here!  Magnus………..thanks for the new job posting on that—he said he saw it and _wanted_ to come!”

            “I’m glad someone else decided to come.   I think the mechs and femmes coming in from the frontier will be a lot more likely to look at your job postings—I’ve been listening to some of their stories and, while it disappoints me, it _doesn’t_ surprise me,” Ultra Magnus responded.

            “Wait a sec, _Autobots_ aren’t comin’ to visit ya, son?”  Kup asked, very surprised at the revelation.  “I’d come more often, but…………this ol’ frame doesn’t move so easily most days anymore ‘n’ Prime’s got me chained to a desk instead of doing security walkthrough checks anymore……….”

            “Seems to be the case,” Hot Rod sighed.  “I’m getting used to it, but………..it’s kinda awful that the Autobots aren’t putting the effort into moving towards a real peace treaty—they’re just accepting the accords as they are right now.”

            “ _Tch_.  There won’t be _no real peace_ if they don’t put the effort inta it,” Kup muttered, folding his arms across his chest with annoyance.   “It seems Prime needs to put a bit more effort into makin’ us try harder at tha peace-thing.  Just ‘cause they don’t like tha ‘Cons doesn’t mean they can’t _try_ to get along with ‘em.   Seen a lot of tha ‘Cons just from coming here………and they’re seemin’ no diff’rent ‘n’ us,” the oldmech responded with a deep sigh.

            “They’re _not different_ , Kup,” Daniel said, still letting the femmeling grab his fingers as he looked up at the old Autobot.  “I got to talk with a lot of them the last time I was here and they’re all just the same as the Autobots.  They’ve got their hopes and desires………..and just like you guys, _the war_ stopped them from enjoying any of that stuff.   Who’s that one guy, big bro?  The one who started doing stand-up comedy—the one _waiting_ _so bad_ for the entertainment district to be finished?”

            “ _Oh_!   **_Misfire_**!   He came in from the frontier about a year or so ago.  I listened to him doing a bit in the plaza while I was carrying Storm— _Primus he’s funny_!”   Hot Rod laughed.   “Though, right now, I’m trying to discourage gambling as far as the entertainment district goes………..but in the end it’s up to the Decepticons, Chaar’s _their home_ and I’m just here as a part of it.   I just think a casino or something will probably lay the groundwork for some bad things down the line, but maybe that’s just me……..”

            “ _Eh_ , it’ll be fine,” Daniel laughed.  “If you’re dead-set against it……….they’ll just want it even more, you know?”   The teenage boy gazed back into the carrier seat and wriggled his fingers, which made Stormbreaker grab at them even harder, her tiny servos had very little grip yet and she was gurgling quite happily at the new game.   “She’s quite cute, big bro.   It’ll be interesting to see how she and Nova get along when they’re a little older.  How does Nova react around her right now?”  He asked, curiously, looking up at Hot Rod.

            “He gets a little jealous that I have to give her priority, but………….he’s been pretty good at accepting her so far.   When she’s a bit more older and mobile…………..that’s going to be the key there,” Hot Rod chuckled.   “I think that Galvatron as his sire and the way he treats Novablaze patiently……..Nova’s been very respectful of a lot of people and situations—he has _so rarely_ ever thrown any tantrums.”

            “By the way…………got you another plush, because you said she was grabbing for his Shiba Inu.  I got the kitty-cat for her,” Daniel said, grinning up at his Autobot big brother, pointing at the duffel bag he’d dropped by the door.   “When she’s not crammed into a carrier, you should let her touch it and stuff, to see if she likes it.”

            “ _Ah_ , thanks Danny…………I really appreciate it!”  The young, flame-colored mech said with a big grin.   “ _Aw, man_ ………I’m **_super-glad_** that you guys came to visit—this just really made my day!”  Hot Rod said, happiness radiating out in his EM field.

            “Hey, _I will come every single time I have time off of school_ —if people will bring me!”  Daniel said with a soft little groan.

            “I’ll get a bit better at scheduling time to come when Daniel’s off of school, that way I can bring him along, too,” Ultra Magnus said, smiling over at Hot Rod.

            “I’ll see if I can tag along, ‘cause what the hell, right?   Honestly, I need the exercise, even if I can’t move as agile as I use’ta!”  Kup laughed.  “I _do_ miss seein’ ya around Metroplex, lad…………it was an excitin’ time when ya were there.”

            “And next time, _I’m_ dragging Arcee and Springer—I swear, it kills me that they’re putting you off like this, big bro.   The three of you used to be _so close_!”  Daniel said with a deep sigh, pulling his fingers away from Stormbreaker as he noticed her yawn and curl up into a nap-cycle.

            “I appreciate the friendship boost, Danny………..but Springer’s _never_ approved of my relationship with Galvatron—he _doesn’t_ think it’s healthy for me and calls me a moron for keeping at it.  He just………….doesn’t realize I _enjoy_ a bit of roughness and Galvatron’s really kind of sympathetic as a lover,” Hot Rod murmured, softly, placing his servo on the handle of the carrier and rocking it gently to help induce the nap-cycle of his newborn.   “You know, it’s not like Galvatron sets out to kill me _every time we frag_ —even when I had the Matrix and we fought, it was really just a form of _foreplay_ , it wasn’t serious death and destruction at that point anymore.”

            “I’m gonna sit Springer down and we’ll have to watch a few choice adult anime together, humans are into bondage and violent sex-play.  But there are lines—and lovers should know not to cross them, whether intuitively as Galvatron does or by use of safe words, you know?”  Daniel said with a sigh.

            “Daniel Witwicky!”  Hot Rod said, waggling a finger at his human little brother.

            “God, big bro— _I’m eighteen now_ , I **_am_** old enough to watch and read these things you know!”  Daniel groaned, softly.

            Then Hot Rod laughed and Daniel laughed with him.  Kup and Ultra Magnus hadn’t completely followed the conversation, so they just looked at each other and shrugged, smiling.


	3. Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why Galvatron should never be allowed to be on intergalactic television...........Starscream gets a good laugh and gets incredibly angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY, WITHOUT A DOUBT EXPLICIT. I mean, okay, I'm also going to put a trigger warning of "torture" and "bondage" on this one..........but it is completely consensual, so there is that..........?
> 
> Actually, though, my favorite part is Galvatron threatening Starscream on intergalactic television. XD

_ Chapter Three:  Enemies _

 

 **|………..a very special episode of “ _Meet the Universe_ ” today!    We’ve had him on our show, back when he was known as the Autobot Leader, _Rodimus Prime_ ………today, the Autobot Ambassador to Chaar is here with us, now in his original designation as Hot Rod!|**  The green-skinned, four-armed host of the talk show—whom Starscream had learned by watching multiple episodes had the designation of _Gaourl_ —said, excitedly.  His co-host, a female humanoid-ish being with pure white skin, a shocking mane of yellow hair that exploded in a stripe down her back, was designated as _Julea_.   **|And not just that……….he’s persuaded his lover, the Decepticon Leader designated as _Galvatron_ , to join us as well today!   We would’ve loved for them to bring their two spawn along, but for an hour-long show under these lights………. _anyone_ would get cranky fast!|**   Gaourl laughed, showing sharp white teeth to the audience.  **|It’s a good thing we’ve _all_ got the endurance and fortitude for that, right Hot Rod?| ** He chuckled, gazing at the flame-colored Autobot, who was grinning brightly.

 

 **|Oh, definitely!  Though honestly……………this is _not as hot_ as that one desert planet we all know—you know, the ones with the massive sandworms?|**   Hot Rod laughed warmly.  Then Starscream saw the Autobot turn towards Galvatron on his other side, who looked impressively bored with the whole thing.  **|Galvatron, I know this isn’t your thing, but it’s _good publicity_ to get your face out there and let people get to know there’s more to you than a wonton force of destruction.|**

 

 **|Yes, yes………..so you’ve said, Prime.   I just wish to get this business over with as soon as legitimately possible.|**   Galvatron responded sitting up straighter and waving a servo dismissively.

 

            “Starscream, how much longer are you going to watch that?   I am absolutely certain they’re only going to make you angrier than you already are,” Raj-ur-Malekk called from across the room, where he was busy with something.

            The leader of the Destron army chuckled and waved a servo at his partner-in-this-alliance.   “Yes, but you can’t get a good rage-frag going…………. _unless you are absolutely in a rage_.   And this’ll help me get in a **_good_** rage-fragging mood,” Starscream said, non-chalantly……..even though seeing Galavtron’s faceplate anymore absolutely enraged him.

            His plan had gone **_awry_**.  Galvatron hadn’t even put a scratch on Hot Rod’s tiny flame-colored frame, nor did he harm the newborn at all.  And _why not_?  Galvatron _claimed_ to not care about anyone or anything except his goals…………so, _why_ did he elevate this little brat-bot and **_everything_** in Hot Rod’s periphery into something so very important to him?  Megatron would **_never_** have sunk this low.   And maybe that’s what really torqued Starscream off………..Galvatron really had _nothing_ of Megatron left in him—except **_power_**.   And Galvatron really _was_ more powerful than Megatron—physically and everything, except he was hindered by wild and random emotions.

            If _that_ were all true, then—it was definitely time for a change……….time for _Starscream_ to take charge.   They had Decepticon soldiers from the outlying regions of space trickling in all the time, some went back to Chaar—for the peace.   But those who were not interested in peace whatsoever……. _they_ sought out Starscream—to continue the war the Decepticons had started.   And while Galvatron was no longer interested in Cybertron— ** _Starscream was_**.  And _he_ was willing to play the long game to get what he wanted………….a war was not won in a single campaign—and Cybertron would _not_ be taken in a single assault.

 

 **|…………so, you’ve found that Transformers that have been out in the universe have only been now hearing of the ceasefire accords and are coming home?|**    Julea asked of Hot Rod, running a hand through her long mane.

 

 **|In a way it makes sense.   The further out the units have been in the universe, more likely the longer it takes the information to get to them through old communications channels.   Many were not even aware of the change in leadership on either side, a few Decepticons have come to Chaar in puzzlement, wondering just who Galvatron is.|**   Hot Rod answered, seriously.  At his side, Galvatron gave a soft snort of annoyance and just stared at the sharpened tips of one of his servos, boredly.    **|I would like to say, that if there are any Autobots and Decepticons still out there, who haven’t heard of the ceasefire accords—please know you’re welcome to come home to some kind of peace now!|**

 

 **|And if any more of you _Decepticons_ go running to Starscream dragging your pedes and begging for entrance into his so-called “ _Destron army_ ”—know that I will hunt you all down and destroy you, instead.|**  Galvatron growled staring into the cameras, suddenly.

 

            Starscream watched as Hot Rod facepalmed himself and the two hosts chuckled nervously.  **_That_** was priceless and precious.   Maybe Galvatron still had that righteous rage after all—though it all was focused solely on Starscream and everything around the former Decepticon’s Second-in-Command.

 

 **|……..no, I refuse to sit here staring at my servos any longer, Prime!  You _promised_ me that I would have a chance to make an address to the universe, if I came onto this inter-galactic broadcast with you!|**   Galvatron snapped, rising to his feet.  He turned to the cameras and raised an arm, pointing a servo at them.   **|Starscream!   I _know_ you are watching this, wherever it is you are hiding at now!   You always did have a stupid interest in these talk show things back on Earth!   When I find you, I will rip out your Spark— _this I promise you_.   You should never have been brought back into existence—you corrupt all that you touch………..Autobots, Decepticons and even alien species throughout the universe!   You have _never understood_ what the Decepticons were truly fighting for, you only ever wanted to boss around and bully others.   The Decepticons sought to rule, yes—but _we wanted_ a nobility and to have the respect of those beneath us.  You cannot command respect if all you do is destroy all you come in contact with!   This is what my Prime taught me—he taught me what it was I truly sought all these millennia and with that light which he shone upon the path I chose, _I have been crafting the Decepticons into what they were always meant to be_!   The Decepticon Empire shall endure and become the envy of the universe—you will see that happen, even if I must take your head and mount it upon a post outside my palace!|   ** Galavtron roared into the cameras.

 

            Starscream chuckled to watch poor Hot Rod, utterly humiliated by his lover—on intergalactic television no less—bury his face in his servos and probably mutter a billion curses under his breath.   He couldn’t imagine how the flame-colored mech even thought it was a good idea to begin with, to take Galvatron onto television.   But deep within him, rage filled him.   Galvatron called **_him_** a destroyer and a corrupter of the Decepticon Cause?   **_Galvatron_** was the one who betrayed the cause, by becoming soft and tamed.

            “I suppose I’m done watching _this_ thing………….I **_am_** in a rage-fragging mood now,” Starscream sighed, getting up from the plush chair and walking over to the large cleared-out corner of the room.  

            This had been designated his and Raj-ur-Malekk’s own personal “ _playroom_ ”.  It had many various entertainment features (mainly developed for Starscream’s comfort, as the Quintesson biologist had very few pleasures in his long life), but more recently he had gotten his odd older partner into some of _his_ enjoyment activities.  Like rage-fragging enjoyment—though actually the Quintesson really was the type to do all the prep-work on the subject for the evening.

            Today’s subject was one who had enjoyed their ministrations upon many an evening……..an old Decepticon who’d come in from outlying battlefields and long-since-destroyed units.   The Decepticon was a _femme_ , as well—Starscream had never known many femmes to join the Decepticon Cause, but this particular one had a taste for tortures……….giving them as well as taking them.   She’d been on her own for a few millennia now, scavenging and destroying things at her whim.   She’d been recruited in recent months by Leozak and had made a fine addition to the Destron army.   She had spirit and anger………a fiery personality that reminded him of a _certain brat-bot_ , despite the fact that she was closer to Starscream’s age rather than Hot Rod’s.   And she also incensed Starscream further into rage, simply because of her derma and frame colors, as well as her decals.

            The Decepticon femme’s name was **_Flamewar_** —she was an interrogation specialist and espionage expert.   Her frame and derma were purple, with some fiery red portions and she had decals of orange and yellow flames on her chest, as well as on her arms and her legs.   And she enjoyed a good rage-fragging as much as Starscream did.

            The bondage frame that Raj-ur-Malekk had fashioned tonight was quite the work of art.  The Quintesson clearly had a taste for torture craft—and that included adapting for sexual torture, as well.   That first time, when the old Quintesson biologist had come into their recreation room and found Starscream rage-fragging Leozak—he’d been both intrigued and perplexed.   Raj-ur-Malekk actually stood there (well, in as much as Quintessons “ _stood_ ” on their beam-pillar mode of transportation of their half-squishy frames) and made a running commentary how Starscream could incense a rage-fragging into deeper ecstasy for himself and his victim if he’d just do “ _this_ ” and “ _that_ ” stuff.

            Of course, Leozak had been made with _only_ the spike function—so he was being rage-fragged in the aft opening, which was in and of itself a method of delicious torture……..even for mechs and femmes with the valve function.

            After the night that his Quintesson partner caught him indulging—they’d elected to **_share_** the evenings of rage and deliciously torturing a victim.  _Sometimes_ the victim was willing—like Flamewar was **_always_** up for this—sometimes it was someone taken at random.  Though, more often than not, the victim _would_ up enjoying themselves—even if they were in sheer pain for the next week or so.   And Starscream found that, like in many things discovered since he’d been revived by the Quintesson biologist, he and Raj-ur-Malekk had _similar tastes_ in both science and………….other things.   Though the Quintessons had no biological imperatives and were a finite species that could only endure by cloning themselves or such similar methods, Raj-ur-Malekk found biology of many species intriguing and fascinating and was very willing to experiment in many ways—plus, he had _great rage_ deep within him, as shown by the fact that his only other still-existing mask was the Mask of Rage.

            Today’s bondage frame was an S-shape of some type, but the top half was tilted back so the victim was looking upwards and arms bound behind them around the frame, while the lower half split in two…….keeping the legs widely apart, as the thighs and pedes were both firmly strapped down to it……..and was also at a pitch going backwards.  So it made the victim look like they were in a back-bend, except their groin area jutted out forwards and not upwards.

            Flamewar’s spike was fully pressurized, but a pressure cuff at the base prevented any ejaculation of transfluid—it was a fairly nice spike, though slender as most Cybertronian femmes’ spikes tended to be.  Instead of ridging along its narrow length, the red spike had shallow grooves that went from base to tip all around it, except for near the transfluid pressure line…….her biolights were a frantically pulsing violet and the tip was beaded with small bits of silvery fluid—she clearly wanted to overload, but was _forced_ to hold it all in.

            “Flamewar certainly is gracious enough to let me experiment more with bondage framework, I truly appreciate her pioneering spirit in this,” Raj-ur-Malekk purred in his dual-layered voice.  One of his two tentacle appendages was plundering her dripping valve quite enthusiastically.

            “The gag—does it have a muting function?  I’m surprised not to see her mewling around it, as much as she’s dripping and leaking,” Starscream chuckled, softly, leaning over to gaze down into the light grey faceplate.   The red-orange tempered-glass coverings over her optics showed no glow, so she had either dimmed them purposely to focus on delicious torture or she was asked to take them offline by the Quintesson biologist.

            “Remove it from her mouth and you’ll see the beautiful construction on it and know why,” Raj-ur-Malekk chuckled, adding his other tentacle appendage to her valve and using both to play with every sensor on her insides, as his appendages had smaller adaptable tentacles on the ends (so he could grip and hold objects).   He was old and didn’t have the many multiple appendages that younger Quintessons had, but his two large tentacle appendages had far more function than the younger of the species had in their many slender tentacles.

            Starscream reached down and unstrapped the gag from the back of her neck and slowly pulled the ball-shape from her mouth.  A flood of oral fluids leaked from the corners of her mouth as the Destron commander’s optic orbs irised open wider beneath their red glass coverings—the red glow intensified as he felt hot arousal flood through him.   Attached to the ball-gag was a long……… ** _a very long_** ……….flexible kind of piping.  It had nubs and grooves on it.  Some of the additional décor was longer and flexible and caressed at her throat as he pulled the long, long piping carefully out of her mouth.  It was _easily_ two feet long—that _clearly_ went down nearly to her fuel tanks!

            Some of the placing of the nubs, when shoved completely down her throat, would put _pressure on the vocalizer_ —cutting off the sound emission functions.

            “ _Slagging Pit_ — ** _that was fantastic_** ,” Flamewar groaned, her deep feminine voice popping a bit and fading in-and-out with static.   “Lord Malekk, your toys are _absolutely the best_ ……..and so are **_your_** **_tentacles_** ……….” she purred, giving a deep and heavy groan.   As she gazed up into Starscream’s faceplate, she saw the hunger making his optics flare brightly.   “Lord Starscream—you are quite welcome to add your spike to the messy mix down there.  I’d _greatly_ appreciate that,” she said to him, grinning devilishly.

            “I bet you would, my little minx,” Starscream growled, hungrily, letting his spike pressurize and shoving it straight up into the soaking valve that was already full of his partner’s tentacles.

            _This truly would be a **delicious** rage-fragging._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the Flamewar card from my packs of the TCG and I thought that--yes, I will use her in my story. BECAUSE IT COULD MAKE FOR AN INTERESTING PLOT DEVICE WITH HER COLORING AND THE FLAME DECALS. XD


	4. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novablaze is jealous of his new sibling, Stormbreaker.............until he realizes just what his carrier is going through right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is rated G...............there's tooth-rotting fluff. And also lots of deep thoughts on things.

_ Chapter Four:  Siblings _

 

            Novablaze peered into Hot Rod’s office and saw his carrier at his desk.  But he knew Stormbreaker was there somewhere, even though he couldn’t see her.  The little mechling frowned, he still had mixed feelings on his new sibling.   She didn’t do anything but cry and take all of their carrier’s attention right now.

            She also growled and bared her tiny fangs a lot, too.   Which sire _absolutely wouldn’t stand_ , Novablaze had watched Galvatron thwack her on the helm with his fingers often enough so far.   The mechling frowned and wondered if she wasn’t really a Transformer, but a demon or something—she _always_ seemed so cranky and fussy.

            “Nova……….how long are you going to stand out there?  I can _feel_ your field, you know!”  Hot Rod laughed warmly, looking up from his computer screen and grinning over towards the doorway at his youngling.

            “Don’t wanna come in if Stormy’s there………” the mechling pouted, still just barely peering around the doorframe.

            His carrier kept the office door open all the time, while he was in the room working, instead of letting it slide open and shut like most of the other doors in the embassy building.

            “She’s _sleeping_ right now.  Why don’t you wanna come in if she’s here?   She’s _too little_ to hurt you or anything,” the flame-colored mech answered, resting his chin on his folded servos, elbows propping his forearms up.

            “She’s _always_ crying and cranky………….” Novablaze mumbled, still only peering around the doorframe.

            “She’s just _too young_ to understand anything yet, Nova.  _Come on_ ………..come in and sit down in my lap,” Hot Rod said, motioning to his youngling warmly.   “ ** _Come on_** ……….don’t you like your little sister?”  He asked as Nova just stared at him with only one optic staring around the doorframe into the room.

            “ ** _No_**.   She’s _stupid_ ,” Novablaze pouted, his young voice upset like he was on the verge of tears.

            “ _Novablaze_!”  Hot Rod gasped, stunned to hear the frank words come out of his youngling’s vocalizer.   He looked down into the carrier as he heard gurgling from Stormbreaker.  “Nova, come on……….come in here and talk to me……….” the flame-colored mech asked, as he reached over with one servo to rock the carrier-seat that was next to him on a stool.

            The purple-colored mechling pouted and stomped into the room and around the desk, holding his arms out to be picked up.   His carrier always picked him up with both arms, unlike the way his sire picked him up.   Hot Rod reached down and picked Novablaze up, gently settling the mechling down into his lap, facing towards his chest, so the youngling could look up into his faceplate.

            “ ** _You_** were this small, once………….and I had to pay _a lot_ of attention to you.  It was a lot harder, then, too—because I was the Autobot Leader.  I had a lot of important duties and finding a good balance to take care of you and my job stuff was really hard sometimes,” Hot Rod explained, softly.   “I had a lot of good people who could help me watch over you, too………..like Ultra Magnus and Kup and Spike’s family, everyone in Metroplex or in Iacon.  I don’t have as many people to help me watch over Stormbreaker this time.   And it’s _harder_ , because I have you to try to take care of too………….I may have fewer job duties, but I have a lot less help and more little ones to take care of.”

            “But you _don’t_ pay’tention to me ‘nymore,” Novablaze mumbled, hiccupping as he tried not to start crying.

            Hot Rod pulled the mechling close and hugged him tightly.  “I’m _trying_ , Nova—I’m trying _so hard_ to balance everything.   But she _needs_ me to feed her and stuff………at least you can take fuel on your own, it helps a lot.   And you can walk on your own and be left with others.  I can’t do any of that with Storm yet, she’s _too little_ and she needs me more than anything…………” the flame-colored mech said, desperation in his vocalizer, holding Novablaze tightly.   Hot Rod’s sense of depression expanded, as he realized he was completely failing someone very dear to him………..he’d always been careful _not to get depressed_ around Novablaze, but………..!

            Novablaze felt the strange rippling emotion in his carrier’s field—he’d never really felt it before.   He didn’t know what it was—he didn’t understand it.   And that was when Stombreaker started wailing.   Then Hot Rod started wailing, too.  At that point, Novablaze realized he was _the only one_ **_not crying_** …….

            Suddenly the mechling felt a gentle, familiar grab at the back of his neck.

            “Cyclonus, take him,” Galvatron commanded sharply, handing Novablaze over to his lieutenant.  Then the Decepticon Leader hauled Hot Rod up, throwing him over his shoulder and grabbed the handle of the carrier-seat.  “Prime, you have been working _too hard_ lately.   I could feel your field all the way at the palace—which means _everyone on Chaar_ could feel it,” he snapped, quietly.   “It is time for a nap, for you and the femmeling _both_.”

            “ _’Clonus_ ……..are they mad at me?”  Novablaze asked, very worried.

            “Your carrier has been overworking himself, as he used to do all the time when he led the Autobots,” Cyclonus explained as they walked down the hallway, towards the stairs going down to the main floor.   “He has problems that he has been told to deal with by many people and, yet, they still keep appearing to plague him and everyone around him.  Unfortunately, his strength of _caring for others_ is also his greatest problem.   You simply telling him that you felt unwanted just triggered some very deep and very negative feelings within the young Prime, because he has _always hated himself_ and felt unwanted by everyone—despite the fact that he has been told by many he is treasured and cherished.   It is a wound he has that he, for some reason, refuses to let heal.”

            “Cari…………… _hates himself_?  But **_why_**?”  Novablaze cried, hugging Cyclonus’ shoulder, worry suffusing his own small EM field.

            “This is not for me to explain to you, little one.   But one thing I will explain as best as I can—the one called Starscream caused this wound to become infected when he took your carrier last year.   Because of the pain Starscream caused to the young Prime, he is scared that Stormbreaker has suffered too—so he is a little too clingy and overprotective of her.  He feels he _failed to protect her_ from Starscream trying to hurt them both when she was still a newspark within him,” Cyclonus explained, carefully and honestly.   “Because he cares deeply and tries to protect all the ones he cares for—this aggravation of an old wound of his self-hatred has just intensified things for him.   And so, he tries to give her _more attention and care_ than he may have given her otherwise.”

            Novablaze whimpered softly, clutching at Cyclonus’ shoulder desperately.  He knew that his carrier had pain sometimes—unexplainable pain that he tried to pretend he didn’t feel……….he’d seen Hot Rod smiling and trying to be happy, even when his EM field leaked with sadness and pain.   He didn’t understand it, because he was too young to really understand it.

            “Is…………’sit why………why Stormy growls and cries a lot—because she might’ve been hurt by this’Scream person?”  Novablaze asked, hiccupping with his sobs a bit.

            “That is what Lord Galvatron thinks.  That she somehow knows something happened when she was a newspark, but she _doesn’t_ understand it—so she _lashes out_.  It is like what your sire does when he is angry as well.  I know you have _never_ seen Lord Galvatron truly furious, but you have seen him angry and you know he does not hold his emotions in well when he is in such a state,” the Decepticon’s Second-in-Command responded as he paced back-and-forth in the lobby…………..which he felt might soothe the mechling’s emotional state right now.

            “ _’M’sorry_ ………..didn’t mean to make cari hurt!   Wanna see cari and Storm, ‘kay ‘Clonus?   _Wanna see ‘em_!”  The purple-colored mechling said, desperately.

            “Very well,” Cyclonus sighed, walking back up the stairs and going up to the third floor where the habitation block was for the embassy.

            The door to Hot Rod and his sparklings’ room was slid wide open and Cyclonus looked carefully into the room first, before quietly walking in.   Galvatron gave the two a little warning glare, before he adjusted the cradle pad to his other shoulder and placed Stormbreaker against it………the femmeling was mewling and sobbing softly.

            “I just got the foolish Prime to sleep, so please do not awaken him,” Galvatron said with a sigh.   “Unfortunately the brat-femme refuses to go into a nap-cycle like her carrier.   This is **_not_** my specialty whatsoever, Cyclonus……….” the Emperor of the Decepticons sighed.

            “ _’S cari’s field_ …………..Stomy can still feel it……….” Novablaze whispered, softly.

            “ _Of course_ ,” Galvatron sighed.  “You two can sense the subtleties in his field that I cannot, because of the carrier bonds.   Cyclonus, set him down on the edge of the Prime’s berth.”

            Cyclonus very, _very_ carefully set Novablaze down on an empty area of Hot Rod’s mid-sized berth.   Then Galvatron reached for a thicker cradle pad from the nearby sparkling’s berth, doing everything one-handed, he laid the thicker cradle pad in Novablaze’s small lap and murmured for the mechling to hold his arms ready to take the femmeling into them—Cyclonus made a motion of what that gesture should look like to Novablaze.  Still working one-handed, Galvatron placed a plush little blanket over the cradle pad and then finally set Stormbreaker down into Novablaze’s lap, wrapping the edges of the blanket around her.

            She was too busy mewling achingly to start growling or being angry at her older sibling, as she usually tried to do.   Novablaze could empathize with his little sister, **_he_** loved and wanted his carrier, too.   That was when the mechling realized the two of them had a lot more in common than he believed—if they both loved Hot Rod, then _that_ was very important.   _Probably the most important thing, ever!_

            “ _’S’kay, Stormy_ …………cari just needs a nap.   Cari’ll feel better after a nap,” Novablaze murmured, looking down into the little femmeling’s faceplate, smiling warmly at her.   “We should _all_ take a nap.  Naps’re awesome.”

            Galvatron gave a little chuckle.  He thumbed open one of Hot Rod’s hip plates, to insert a data-interface cable of his own into it.   Hot Rod’s program was definitely in an overworked state………..he had lots of system processes working in overdrive, _far too many_ than should be working at this time.   One-by-one, Galvatron started shutting down the overworked processes.  Even as the system programs began to shut down, Galvatron felt the younger mech’s field slowly ease down into a static and neutral state.

            “How does his field feel now, my Novablaze?” Galvatron asked, curiously.  Even though, to him, Hot Rod’s field felt completely neutral now—he figured he’d better ask and see what the youngling was feeling through the carrier bonds.

            “ _Quiet_ ……..really quiet,” Novablaze answered, grinning up at his sire.

            At that point, Stormbreaker’s mewling ceased…….she gurgled curiously for a few moments, static pops in her young vocalizer.   Then the little femmeling yawned widely, struggling her arms in the blankets for a few moments……..before her movements began to still and she slipped off into a nap-cycle.

            “My Novablaze—I will leave _you_ in charge of your carrier and your sibling.  Since you just stated how wonderful naps are, it might be a good suggestion for all three of you to take a nap together right now,” Galvatron said, softly.  “Your carrier _needs your kindness_ right now— _not your worries_.  Try harder to help him out, do you understand this?”  The Decepticon Leader asked, gazing down at his youngling.

            “Yes, sire,” Novablaze said, nodding up at Galvatron.

            “Your carrier’s life has become very difficult over the years and he needs as much help as you can give him.  You are young, yes…….. _but you are very strong_ —you are **_my heir_**.   Should anything _ever_ happen to me, not that it ever would, but should that unexpected event ever happen—it will be _up to you_ to protect your carrier and your sibling,” Galvatron continued.

            “My lord, perhaps that is too much to put upon a youngling’s shoulders…………” Cyclonus began, a bit of concern in his vocalizer.

            “ ** _No_**!   _I can do it_!”  Novablaze said, firmly—being very careful to keep his voice soft, as both Galvatron and Cyclonus were doing right now.  “Let me do it, sire!   Let me protect cari and Stormy!”  He asked, gazing desperately up at Galvatron.

            “ _Of course_.  You are my heir and you will be as strong and as great, as I am,” Galvatron answered, grinning excitedly down at his youngling.  “Now, it is time Cyclonus and I get back to what we were doing—the three of you should enjoy your nap-cycle.”

            “ _Yes, sire_!”  Novablaze said, happily, watching Galvatron and Cyclonus leave.   Very carefully he laid down, his back against one of Hot Rod’s hips, placing his little sister’s dozing, blanket-wrapped frame next to him, keeping his arms carefully wrapped around her—then he slipped into a nap-cycle with the two he loved and lived with here at the embassy.


	5. Berthmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twinferno has been flirting with Decepticon twins, Pounce and Wingspan, for quite some time now--but a little bit of light conversation with them gives him a great idea to help Hot Rod fight off his recent bouts of depression!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up at 4 a.m. for some dumb reason and couldn't go back to sleep for the 3 more hours I should've gotten before my alarm went off. So--have another short chapter.
> 
> T for teen and up, just because of conversation topics. XD
> 
> There is just one more chapter to go, before the next big epic--anyone seeing the threads of where that might lead yet? :)

_ Chapter Five:  Berthmates _

 

            “That’s actually really cute how he always calls you _‘my Prime’_ —or some other iteration thereof,” Twinferno chuckled softly, walking into Hot Rod’s office, right after Galvatron had exited……..in what just seemed like a daily social visit of sorts.   He set a couple of datapads on the desk and plunked down into the guest chair across from the flame-colored mech’s own seat.   “Actually, the fact that he cares so much about you, your health and everything around you—without straight out being mushy and saying _‘I love you’_ —is probably worth far more than him _ever_ saying those words directly all the time.”

            “Yeah, it’s kinda what I think………..most of the times, anyways, when I’m **_not_** having an episode of depression.   You say _‘I love you’_ too much and it becomes kind of meaningless,” Hot Rod said with a wry smile and a soft sigh.   “Even though when I get _really depressed_ , I do **_truly_** believe in Galvatron’s real feelings for me—I’ve seen for myself just where I and the sparklings stand in his universe.”

            “I know it will take time, Hot Rod………..but you _need_ to get a better handle on your depression,” Twinferno chided softly.   “I think what you need is to get out and _do stuff_ —and I don’t just mean get out of the embassy and ask all the Decepticons on Chaar how their day is going………..I mean, _get off of the planet Chaar_ for a few days and go do things you enjoy doing or even doing some kind of social work on other planets, since you really like to help people,” the old Autobot espionage agent said, firmly, gazing directly into the younger Autobot’s optics.

            “Oh, but I have Stormbreaker and I can’t really do a lot yet……….” Hot Rod trailed off, looking down at the sleeping femmeling in the carrier next to him, on a stool by his chair.

            “ _Nonsense_.  I heard you took Novablaze **_everywhere_** with you when he was her age, even to the Galactic Alliance meetings,” the Autobot said, simply.   “You’re _intentionally tying yourself down_ and making your depression worse.   You **_need_** to get out of here for a while, Hot Rod—it’s making you feel worse and you’re dwelling negatively on the situation.”   Then the grey-and-red mech leaned forwards, folding his arms on the edge of Hot Rod’s desk and stared at him.  “Maybe you need to go visit the Autobots?   I know you dwell on the fact that Autobots won’t visit you, but maybe you should go visit them—most of them have not even seen Stormbreaker yet, have they?”   He asked, curiously.

            “No.  Yeah.  _I know_.  I’m being just as stupid as I’m accusing them of being.  But………. _I just_ …….” Hot Rod trailed off, his vocalizer popping in and out with static as he began to feel a little stressed.

            “ ** _Field_**.   Watch your field, or Galvatron’s going to come running back and he’ll likely decide I _need to be executed_ ,” Twinferno said with a warm chuckle.   “It’s not something I’m trying to force you to think about, but I just want you to realize we’re **_all_** worried about you and we all know your depression is getting worse because you’re grounding yourself here in the embassy and not doing anything but working and taking care of the sparklings.”

            “But…………. ** _what_** would I even do anymore?”  Hot Rod murmured.

            “Well, for one…………..Stormy sleeps in some pretty good-and-long nap-cycles once you feed her—the very moment she’s asleep, _you go get Galvatron to frag the hell out of you_ , because I know you miss it.  Maybe not the _‘frag’_ part as much as the Galvatron’s being there part,” Twinferno laughed.   “Second………… _go out and race_.  Rev your engines and open ‘em up full-throttle.  I know **_that’s_** something else you miss, too—and have you even transformed into your alt mode since you got sparked up with Stormy?”

            “Been too busy,” Hot Rod sighed.

            “ _And that is **exactly** the point_.  It’s what we’re **_all_** telling you—it’s even what _Galvatron’s_ been telling you.  You’re **_claiming_** to be too busy—you’re pushing yourself to work too hard and you’re igniting your depression even more because you think if you _don’t_ do all this work, then you’re **_worthless_** to everyone around you,” Twinferno snapped back, but not with anger in his voice—just a tone to get Hot Rod to focus on the main points of the conversation.   “ _And you’re **not**_.   You created _all of this_ , Hot Rod—the kind of peace we have, the contentment the Decepticons now have, the membership of ourselves and Earth in the Galactic Alliance……… ** _none_** of this would have been done, except **_you_** wanted to do it.  _For everyone_.   And simply for everything you’ve done for everyone— _you **need** a break_.  You need an _actual vacation_ ………….you need to go and do things you like to do that you haven’t done in months or even years!”

            Hot Rod still looked dubious about doing something for himself.

            “Well, no one can force you—but just _think_ about it.  I’m going to go to my berthroom for a nap-cycle myself…………it’s nice to go recharge whenever you actually feel like it and not just whenever happens to be convenient,” the Autobot espionage agent laughed, standing up and walking to the door.  “Just **_relax_** , Hot Rod—no one’s going to be mad at you for relaxing, _trust me_!”

            Twinferno walked up to his room on the third floor and was humming lightly to himself when his door slid open and he saw the two teal-magenta-and-white colored mechs making out heavily on his berth.    Actually………..he rather wondered when the twins would _finally_ try to corner him.  They’d been flirting and dancing around each other for months, not actually taking the time to do anything so physically obvious with each other.

            **_Yet_** _.  Until now._

            **_That_** was a pretty blatant invitation.  Even if it was _all just foreplay_ and no panels were open yet.

            “I admit, it’s a nice show,” Twinferno chuckled, leaning against the wall and watching the two kiss and fondle one another pretty heatedly.

            “Audience participation is welcome!” Pounce panted from underneath his twin.

            Wingspan grunted in an affirmative and kept grinding his groin-plating against his twin’s, in a semblance of interfacing.

            “I imagine so, but………… _let’s talk about this first_ ,” Twinferno responded, walking over to the berth and pulling the smaller-than-him Wingspan off of his twin—parting the two of them on the berth and laying out between them.   They excitedly curled up at his sides and snuggled close and seductively against him.

            “Why talk?   We’ve been flirting with you _forever_ —we wanna frag with you!”  Wingspan pouted, his twin echoing the statement with eager nods.

            Even though “ _forever_ ” was really just scarcely _less than a year_.

            “Yes, yes………..and I very much want to frag with the both of you, too.  But……..all relationships have to start with _words_ ,” the Autobot chuckled warmly, patting both their afts with fondness.

            “Unless you’re Galvatron, _none_ of his relationships begin with any words,” Pounce giggled.

            “Yes, well…………I’m _not_ Galvatron, so I enjoy my words,” Twinferno laughed, hugging them both closer.   “ _I’ll start_ …………I’ll tell you about myself.  Then you can decide if I’m still a worthwhile investment, _no matter how utterly hot I may be_.”

            Twinferno told them of his days as Doublecross—a highly-coveted Autobot espionage agent.  He talked about the main unit he’d been assigned to and his commander, who had slowly gone mad out on the frontier.  How the **_Autobot_** commander of his unit enjoyed torturing and killing _Decepticon prisoners_ ………and how the number of members in his unit slowly dwindled until there were a few ragged and worn soldiers left, and they all decided to part ways and go off on their own.

            Then he’d come into a unit of Autobots, a small espionage unit, and had been assigned to infiltrate the Decepticons—a small hit-and-run squad.   And he’d honestly come to like the members of that Decepticon unit— _most of them_ —except he and the commander didn’t get along too well.  So, at some point, the commander decided that Doublecross may not be quite so trustworthy anymore and decided to assign him to take care of the eldest member of the unit.   **_MH0212_** —a mech that was incredibly **_so old_** that he spoke mostly _Old High Cybertronian_.   Absolutely and completely senile, but was absolutely brilliant in combat and tactics………..likely the reason the squad kept him around.

            And then the hit-and-run unit was decimated and Doublecross had laid offline in the pile of bodies for two days before he finally came awake and dragged himself into a populated city and got himself off-planet.    When he was on the ship that left the planet, he’d seen the intergalactic news broadcasts of what had been happening on Cybertron recently—he was surprised to hear of some kind of peace.   By the time he made his way back to Cybertron and started getting acclimated to the new kind of peace—he’d seen the job postings for Hot Rod’s wanting more staff at his Autobot Embassy on Chaar. 

            Having changed his name to Twinferno and officially ended his time as an espionage agent, he thought _this_ could be a refreshing new start.  He’d worked with Decepticons when he infiltrated them and knew they really were not any different than Autobots, plus the idea of a kind of freedom and a job that he earned money at, with his very own private berthroom— _that was an amazing temptation to him_.   And he didn’t regret coming to Chaar at all.

            “Plus, there’s an adorable set of twins I’d like to get to know better,” he concluded, hugging them both to his sides, tightly.

            “Wow………you’ve really done a lot in your years,” Pounce murmured, snuggling against Twinferno’s left shoulder.

            “I think it’s awesome,” Wingspan added with a grin, snuggling against the Autobot’s right shoulder.

            “What about the two of you?”  The Autobot asked, warmly.

            “Nothing spectacular.  Kind of like your first unit………..our unit kept dwindling down until there were hardly any of us left,” Wingspan said with a deep sigh.  “We were originally on a ship of like three-hundred and as the crew got killed or whatever, the commander kept buying a smaller ship for the lesser numbers of crew.   And soon enough, there wasn’t any left for a legitimate ship’s crew.”

            “At one point, when what was left of us got separated, we were with a femme named Slipstream,” Pounce added.  “She was part of an aerial trine, with mechs named Sunstorm and Acid Storm—when they were killed, she was broken.  And everyone else left her laying in the dirt………we didn’t want to see her die, so we struck out on our own, taking her with us.”

            Wingspan drew on Twinferno’s chest absently with a clawed fingertip.  “Eventually, we weren’t sure we could do anything to drag her out of………..wherever she had fallen into.  The broken Spark-bond and loss of her trine…………there wasn’t much left of her anymore.   We left her at a church sanctuary on a planet and went off on our own together,” he added.

            Pounce began doodling with his fingers on the Autobot’s chest as well.  “When we got off the planet, we also saw the news broadcasts and came to Chaar to see if it was all true.  And when it was…….we came to Hot Rod’s embassy to work, because we were curious to see what it was all about.   But he’s so super-nice, when he’s not all depressed……..we don’t mind working here.  Plus, there’s a hot Autobot we wanna frag with,” he added, grinning excitedly.

            “We’ll get to that yet, today— _I promise_ ,” Twinferno chuckled.  “I wonder how many more Autobots and Decepticons are stuck out there on the frontier, still?  And……..I wonder if we should try to bring the hurt and broken ones like Slipstream back to Chaar— _or Cybertron_ —because maybe if they had someone to turn to, they might finally feel like they’re at home and maybe heal themselves.  Like us.”

            Then the Autobot had a sudden, exciting thought.   _This was what Hot Rod **needed** to do! _   He had a great desire to take care of people and if the young Autobot and former Prime knew _how many Autobots and Decepticons were still out there_ —hurting and unable to travel to “ _come home_ ”…………he would **_want_** to help them, with all of his Spark!   And maybe **_this_** was what Hot Rod needed to reignite his good cheer…………and to finally try to fight off his lingering depression.

            He’d bring this to Hot Rod………….. _first thing tomorrow morning_.  For now, he may as well enjoy the rest of the day with these cute Decepticon twins!


	6. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galvatron and Hot Rod doing what they do best...........in the berth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, explict rating on this chapter. Light bondage and violence themes--but really very tame for Galvatron at any rate.

_ Chapter Six:  Lovers _

 

            “ _Why_ must you do this to me, Prime—why must you keep putting me off?”  Galvatron groaned, shooting to his pedes from the chair he was sitting in, in Hot Rod’s office.  He was getting annoyed that Hot Rod had kept shyly telling him that there wasn’t time, or he wasn’t ready yet or any of a dozen other excuses that he had for avoiding fragging—even while saying he couldn’t wait for them to enjoy it again.

            “I’m **_not_** putting you off today, Galvatron………….I have something _really important_ I want to talk about with you tonight.  But that’s **_tonight_** ,” Hot Rod said, firmly.   “I’ve made a resolution and I want you to know about it, but I want to make sure we have plenty of time to talk and then…………maybe do some _other stuff_ , too.   So………..I **_have_** to focus on finishing up the budget today and making sure Storm is taken care of tonight—so that she won’t need me at all tonight and I’ll be all yours.”

            It had been an interesting day yesterday………..when Twinferno brought to him the idea of the lost and abandoned Autobots and Decepticons that may still be out there.   The ones that maybe want to come home, but **_can’t_** ………….because they may not know how or feel comfortable asking alien species for a lift off the worlds they’re stuck on.   As Hot Rod worked on the budget, he kept getting distracted by it all day long…………making Stormbreaker actually growl and hiss at him a few times for his distraction—but by the third time that had happened, he’d remembered Galvatron’s disciplining gesture and she got quiet instantly upon seeing the potential of a helm-thwacking when he raised forefingers within her optical range.

            And then he had to decide **_who_** to ask to babysit…………and eventually decided on Brainstorm.   Carnivac was busy going through the budget lines, double-checking all of Hot Rod’s work and he was being _extremely thorough_ on it.   Twinferno and the Decepticon twins were still fairly new to him as staff, so he wasn’t sure about leaving Novablaze and Stormbreaker with them yet………mainly because of the kids’ general unfamiliarity with them at the moment.  Once they’d been here a couple years, he was certain the kids would be okay with them.   That was the most important part—how comfortable the little ones felt with someone.

            Although Novablaze was _very_ adamant that he could take care of Stormbreaker _all on his own_.   Which had Hot Rod fairly surprised, as not-so-long-ago the mechling had still been quite jealous and avoiding his little sister.   He wasn’t quite sure what had happened on that day when Galvatron made him suddenly take a nap in the middle of the day and all of that…………but certainly Galvatron had said something to Novablaze to make him become a lot more self-confident and straightforward.    Hot Rod, admiring his youngling’s fortitude, had relented and said that Brainstorm would be there to “ _be your assistant, of course_ ” to Novablaze, which had the mechling excited and trying to act all adult-like.

            “Don’t worry, my Emperor—I’m **_not_** trying to waffle out of anything now.  I…………I think I know what I _should_ be doing, right now, _at this moment in time_ ,” Hot Rod said, smiling up at his powerful lover.   “I really think this is the **_right_** thing to do.   And I want to have the time to explain it to you.  _Tonight_.    And………….I’m really glad you didn’t give up on me and have been coming by to check on me every day.   If I were you, **_I’d’ve_** given up on me a long, _long_ time ago.”

            Galvatron folded his arms across his chest and gave a wry little smile down at the young Autobot who was once his greatest rival and had always been his precious treasure.   “Very well, my little Prime.   Your human friend told me, when he was by visiting not so long ago, you were probably suffering something similar to a human ailment called _‘post-partum depression’_ —among humans, carriers get very depressed after they’ve borne a child.  It seems to suit your situation—Starscream’s machinations did not help either,” Galvatron said with a soft little sigh.  “Besides—you have been worth the effort.  I am not certain I would have come to this point as the Emperor of the Decepticons _without you_.   I believe I still would’ve been plundering planets for Energon and my Decepticons would slowly have abandoned me, abandoned the cause……..or have died off from lack of proper fueling.   Despite what Starscream may say about Spark-bonding and how the _old Decepticon Leader_ may have felt about it—I think Spark-bonding with you has made me a far better mech and I **_appreciate_** that,” he added, planting his servos on the edge of Hot Rod’s desk and leaning down towards him.   “I want you to find your fire again, my precious little Hot Rod—because you are a greater mech when you smile and laugh at the universe,” Galvatron purred, grabbing the flame-colored mech’s chin and kissing him very intensely.

            Being called his designation by Galvatron was rare.   Galvatron called very few people by their actual designations.   He had alternative words he called most people.   Ultra Magnus, whom Galvatron respected immensely— _he_ was called by name.  Optimus Prime, whom he didn’t care for much, was also called by name.   Cyclonus was _always_ called by name………because _he was Cyclonus_ and that was all there was to say about that.   Those were the ones _always_ addressed by their designations and all for different reasons to Galvatron.  The Decepticon Leader addressed Hot Rod as “ _Prime_ ” because it showed how special and elevated he considered the flame-colored mech to be………and to be called by his name was an even more special treasure, because it was such a rarity.

            Getting called his name and the heated kiss had his array aching with longing for the powerful mech, whom he loved with all his Spark.   _But it would have to wait for **tonight**_.  

            Hot Rod reached up and slid a servo along the side of Galvatron’s faceplate as his lover pulled away.   “Tonight………. _I want it all_ , Galvatron.  As with that first time, on a deserted world, so very far away………..I want all of it, **_again_** ,” Hot Rod whispered, his vocalizer cutting in-and-out with his deep longing.   “After we talk, of course……….” he chuckled, additionally, as Galvatron stood up straight and gazed down at him with a devious grin.

            “Well, then, my little Prime—I very much look forward to that,” Galvatron said, smiling wolfishly at Hot Rod and then eventually leaving.  

            The flame-colored mech settled in to complete his day.  He had whispered to Brainstorm to let Novablaze believe he was in charge, but to make sure the little ones got to sleep properly.   He made sure Stormbreaker was completely full and sleepy before leaving and made Novablaze promise to “ _properly discipline_ ” (meaning to raise his forefingers as though to thwack her on the helm) the femmeling **_if_** she got cranky, but **_not_** to abuse his power and to pick on her—because she was still too young to understand she was acting badly.   Novablaze was very excited to be left “ _in charge_ ” and promised he would be a “ _good ruler_ ” tonight.   Hot Rod smiled fondly and left for Galvatron’s palace.

            “Hey, Cyclonus………are you gonna stick around tonight?”  Hot Rod asked as he walked in and the purple-and-grey mech walked past him.

            “Not hardly, Prime…………tonight shall be _my_ night to relax, with you taking care of our Emperor,” the Decepticons’ Second-in-Command said, nodding politely down at the flame-colored mech.

            “ _’Kay_ —have a good night, Cyclonus,” Hot Rod called cheerfully after him.

            When the former Prime didn’t find Galvatron in the berthroom, he went into the bathing room and saw the Decepticon Leader relaxing in the massive, heated tub.   Was Galvatron taking the “ _just like the first time_ ” absolutely seriously?!  

            _‘Wow………that’s **actually** kind of sweet,’_ Hot Rod thought as he walked over and settled down into the tub, sitting across from Galvatron.   “You really **_do_** have such simple pleasures, my lord,” he chuckled, fondly.

            “Come over here, my Prime—you may sit in my lap as you speak to me of this decision you’ve come to,” Galvatron chuckled, motioning to Hot Rod.

            It really was very similar to that day………….back on that deserted world…………..so very long ago now—and yet, not as long as would cause the memories to fade for those of their race.  Hot Rod stood up and saw Galvatron’s optics apprise him, as well as lips crack and show sharpened denta in a pleased grin.   Water ran in rivulets over his bright, flame-colored armour and derma as he took those few steps over to the Decepticon Leader.

            _Just like that first night together on that far away world_.

            Galvatron’s claws dug gently into Hot Rod’s aft and the young Autobot cupped the sides of his powerful lover’s faceplate, leaning in to kiss him lovingly.  Of course, _that_ was different, **_since Hot Rod had far more skill than a virgin Rodimus Prime had_** —but his drive and desire was just as hot as that very first time together.

            “Before I ask you to tell me _exactly_ what you want, my Prime—tell me about your important matter and decision,” Galvatron chuckled, lightly grabbing the back of his little lover’s neck and pulling him away.

            “ _Ah, yeah_.   Twinferno told me a little bit about his time out on the frontier worlds—where long ago Autobots and Decepticons chased one another to the farthest reaches during the war.  He also told me about the twins’ experience,” Hot Rod murmured, leaning into Galvatron’s neck with warmth and love.   “And while we know there are others out there who haven’t come home yet—and who may not realize all the changes that’ve happened………….he told me that there were also wounded and lost and lonely mechs and femmes out there, who _don’t know how_ to get home—to either Chaar or Cybertron.”

            Hot Rod listened to the powerful, but controlled thrum of Galvatron’s engines and the soothing spin of his lover’s Spark.   He was calm and listening—of course, because Galvatron was amazing and patient _when he needed to be_.   He pulled back and looked up into Galvatron’s faceplate, a sense of desperation tinging his vocalizer when he spoke his next words…………..

            “ _I want to go and find as many as I can, Galvatron_ —I want to bring them home and help them heal.  Because **_I know_** what it’s like to be lost and alone, _I know better than anyone_ ……….” the young flame-colored mech said, firmly.

            “How long will you be gone?   Because I am also assuming you must take our spawn with you,” Galvatron said, his voice even and emotionless.

            “Yeah.  I could probably leave Nova here, he’s old enough………but I think he’d be upset that I’d have to take Storm with me—she can’t be weaned to a fuel-cup, yet,” he said, deeply sighing.  “So, _yeah_ ………they’ll have to **_both_** come with me.   I don’t want to be gone excessively long—we already have one location for someone left behind……….and that’s why I also want to ask if I can take Soundwave with me.   Because _he_ can send messages out and maybe we can find more.   I think…….we’ll just start and go out for a few weeks, a month at the most.   We’ll see who we can find and then return to reevaluate the situation and see if we can hope to find any more.”

            “You shall need some very strong fighters to go with you—because I want you **_protected_** and I do not want Starscream to know you are doing this, or he will target you for certain, Prime,” Galvatron said in a very low and threatening voice.

            “Yeah, _I know_ —I want someone with me to protect **_our brats_** ,” Hot Rod laughed softly.   “I need a big craft, so I’m going to ask Sky Lynx if he has the time to spare to go look for lost soldiers on the frontier.   I’ll run this by Ultra Magnus and ask him for a couple Autobots for protection, he can run it by Optimus if he feels the Autobot Leader needs to know—and I’ll take a couple Decepticons, too.  It’s gotta be a _small force_ , because we’ll need to make sure to have room for transport, you know?”   The flame-colored mech added, his voice serious as he laid his head back down against Galvatron’s collar fairing.

            Galvatron heard the tones in his little lover’s vocalizer and knew this was very much like his Prime.   _Rodimus Prime_ — ** _Hot Rod_** —he cared about others and sought to help them and save them.  If _this_ was going to help his little Prime get his true fire back, then Galvatron wished for Hot Rod to go and do this.   And………..in the end, it would benefit the Decepticon Empire—because Hot Rod would bring back some of the old soldiers and prevent them from being corrupted by Starscream and his dark promises.   But his lover was going to look for _Autobots_ as well as Decepticons, so………

            “My Prime—do you intend to persuade the Autobots you find to come and live on Chaar and work in your embassy?” Galvatron asked with a wry chuckle.

            “It would be an opportunity too good to pass up, my lord.  If the Autobots on Earth or Cybertron don’t want to come and help me here—then maybe the ones distant from everything and having seen a lot of other unexpected things…………maybe _they’ll_ actually want to help me?”  Hot Rod responded, grinning.   “Will you miss me, if I go and do this, my Emperor?”  He asked, looking up into Galvatron’s faceplate again.

            “ _Of course_ ,” Galvatron responded, grinning hungrily down at his little lover.  “But I shall attempt to keep myself occupied in your absence.”

            “You’re not going to tell me _‘no’_?”  Hot Rod asked, excitedly.

            “Why should I?   This is something _you wish to do_ —something you truly desire to do.  I would **_never_** stop you from doing so—because right now, I can see your fire attempting to flare up and it is beautiful, my Prime!”  Galvatron answered, cupping Hot Rod’s chin and leaning down for a searing kiss.  “We shall discuss more details on this later.  But now………….how about we continue what it is we both truly want tonight, _mmm_?”

            “Conquer me, my Emperor—in every way.  Press me down, sear my program and frag me senseless,” Hot Rod said, his voice going low and sensual.   “You won’t be tearing virgin seals tonight, but at least I can endure to go at it more than one single time now.”

            “This is quite true.  But how about I press you into the berth, rather than the floor this time?  I will be _agreeably rough_ with you, but I will not set out to give you physical pain and abuse this time around,” Galvatron chuckled.  “But will you actually _obey_ me this time—or will you keep trying to get to your own pleasure and ignore my commands?”  He laughed, remembering how much the young mech had wanted it all those years ago, even as a virgin mech—trying to disobey Galvatron’s commands on proper bondage interfacing.

            Though now, clearly, he could _control_ his little lover by issuing direct commands to his program with a data-interface…………but it should be quite interesting to see if Hot Rod could **_properly_** obey his lord and master tonight instead, without the command protocols being issued to his systems.

            “Try to conquer me, my lord…….and you’ll find out whether I can be trusted to obey you or not,” Hot Rod teased.

            Galvatron roared with laughter— _now this was his **true Prime**_.  The mech with fire and laughter…….the mech who won the wild and powerful Spark of an Emperor.  He grabbed Hot Rod gently on the back of the neck and rose from the bath.   The flame-colored mech giggled as he realized he was being held in very much the same way Galvatron always picked up their son.

            “Little Autobot brat,” the Decepticon Leader chortled, walking towards his berthroom, through the beaded curtains.  He threw the flame-colored mech roughly into the massive berth.  “ ** _No_**.  Do _not_ turn over, Prime……..or are you going to disobey me _already_?”  He snapped, softly.

            Hot Rod thought about pushing his limits, but decided it would be a lot more fun to _play along_.  He remained on his chest and raised up his aft—as much unasked for teasing as he was willing to push with against his much more powerful lover.   “Please, my lord…….. _conquer me_ ……..” Hot Rod whimpered, softly, his aft swaying gently— _teasingly_.  “Like that first time………..conquer **_all_** of me……” the flame-colored mech moaned.

            “Do **_not_** open, Prime.  Listen to my commands and obey them—and then we shall _both_ achieve an ecstasy we have not felt together in some time,” Galvatron ordered, firmly.  He climbed onto the berth and grabbed Hot Rod’s slender arms, yanking them to a pinned position beneath the sunbright yellow spoiler’s lower centerpoint.

            Hot Rod’s shoulders and face sunk into the plush berth.   As Galvatron held the wrists pinned together with one single servo, he tapped fingers of his unused right servo against the flame-colored mech’s right hip.

            “Open this—and the other.  Let us explore within the depths of your program,” the Decepticon Leader purred hungrily.   He used a single servo to snap his left set of cords in first, then his right, and dimmed his optics as he delved into his little Prime’s familiar program.   “ _Mmmm_ …….hot and eager as ever, my Prime.”

            “My Emperor….. _you feel so good_ —your program is so strong and so…… ** _familiar_** ….” Hot Rod moaned eagerly.   “ _Want more_ …………I want………… ** _more_**!”  He groaned, trying to wriggle with pleasure, but Galvatron pinning his arms kept him from moving too much.

            “ _Do not open, Prime_ —I **_command_** you to obey me!”  Galvatron snarled, softly.  He used his free right servo and pushed it firmly into the sunbright yellow spoiler beneath him, pushing Hot Rod’s shoulders and face deeper into the plush blankets and berth.   His little Prime was just as stubborn and as wanting at that very first night…………

            Hot Rod whimpered and moaned softly, pressing back to push his groin-plating against Galvatron’s thigh eagerly.   It was _so very reminiscent_ of that first night so long ago………..

            “ ** _Prrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmeeeee_**!!!”  Galvatron growled fiercely.  He pushed further into the depths and much more roughly into the familiarity Hot Rod’s program and systems, physically pushing harder down on the spoiler in front of him.  “ ** _Obey me_** —keep your panels closed!”   Then he leaned over and pressed his faceplate near the flame-colored mech’s audial.  “But perhaps if you beg me very sweetly, I will let you open them for me,” he whispered in his little lover’s audial.

            All Hot Rod felt was heat and fire………..and the rapid pulsing of his own Spark.   How…….how could he _possibly_ beg any sweeter than he already was pleading with his lover???

            “ _Con……..quer………..me_ ……….” Hot Rod groaned, arching back against Galvatron with need.  “ ** _Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_** …………..”

            “I suppose _that_ shall do.  You may open your array for me now, my little Prime,” the Decepticon Leader chuckled, fondly.   He pulled back up to his knees and swept an arm through the data-interface cables……..they snapped back into his hips and he closed the panels, letting go of Hot Rod’s wrists and spoiler, gently thumbing the flame-colored mech’s hip-panels shut.

            The moment Galvatron’s thumbs closed the hip-panels……….Hot Rod’s interface array panels snapped open—instantly revealing a small aft opening, a pressurized grey spike with pulsing orange biolights and a dripping wet valve.   The young Autobot groaned deeply as he felt the air’s cooler temperature against his burning array.

            “You really **_do_** wish to be conquered, do you not?” Galvatron chuckled warmly, reaching a couple fingers down and swiping them through the wet mesh lips teasingly.   “We have lost the train of our initial night’s replay, but this works just fine for me.”

            “Then………. ** _please spike me_** , my lord.   My valve is _craving_ your spike…………” Hot Rod whimpered, burying his faceplate deeply into the pillows.  “Can’t………can’t you see how………how badly I **_want_** you……..???”  He panted, wriggling his aft eagerly.   It made his valve lips rub and twitch teasingly.

            “Yes, a very nice show, my little Prime,” the grey-and-purple mech chortled, swiping fingers through the hot wetness again—this time pushing two fingers into the heat of the eager valve.   The flame-colored mech mewled softly, rocking back against his lover’s fingers.  “You like that, do you?”  Galvatron chuckled, thrusting his fingers a little harder and splaying them wide inside the valve, to rub and press against the soaking, hot walls of the young Autobot’s insides, teasing at eager sensors and firing up more sensations in his smaller lover.

            “Yeah……. ** _love it_** ………..but…………. _want your spike more_ ………..” Hot Rod whimpered softly, continuing to rock back against Galvatron’s servo.   His field wobbled and rippled out with multiple emotions, including both love and lust.

            “Well, since we have already deviated from reenacting your virgin night, my Prime………let us continue to deviate,” the Decepticon Leader said, grinning devilishly.  “Therefore—since you _claimed_ you would obey your Emperor tonight— _I command you to ride me, little Prime_.  Especially since you really wish to have my spike in your valve.”   He reached down and hauled Hot Rod up by the back of the neck, making the smaller mech sit up on his knees.   Then Galvatron grinned and flopped down onto the berth, raising a servo and crooking his finger, making a “ _come hither_ ” motion.

            Hot Rod gazed at the thick black spike emerging from his powerful lover’s groin.   Those ridges, which felt so good inside his wet walls………….and the purple biolights lazily pulsing up the length of the transfluid pressure line.  The young Autobot swiped his glossa over his lips and brushed a couple fingers along the length of the biolights.

            “Are you going to disobey my command, Prime— _I **ordered** you to ride me_!”  Galvatron growled fiercely.

            “I was just admiring the spike I crave so badly,” Hot Rod chuckled softly.   “But………what my Emperor commands—his little Prime shall obey,” he added, climbing up onto Galvatron’s mid-section and lifting his hips up, before slowly sinking his valve down on the hard member.  “Is that proper obedience, my lord?”  He asked, sitting solidly on his powerful lover’s hips, with the rigid spike filling up his tight little valve.   He reached down and lightly began stroking his own fully pressurized spike, enjoying the many sensations of pleasure rippling and exploding within his frame.

            “Do you plan to move or not?” Galvatron said with a sigh of resignation, as he placed his large purple servos on the slender orange thighs of his smaller lover.

            “ _Maaaaaaaaaybe_ ,” Hot Rod purred softly, grinning at the Decepticon Leader.  “You fill me up so perfectly, Galvatron…………..” he whispered, leaning back a little and tossing his head back with pleasure, as Galvatron flicked a thumb over his swollen anterior node.  A deep groan of pleasure erupted from his vocalizer   “You know I love you, right?   _I love you_ …………and I love _interfacing with you_ ……….and I’m **_really glad_** that you are the one who claimed me.   **_Thank you, Galvatron_** ………..” Hot Rod whispered, smiling down at the powerful mech as he began to rock his hips gently.

            “So you always say.   I still do not understand that emotion, but it is all right—because _it is you_ and whenever I feel it rippling in your field, I know that it is **_my Prime_** ,” the Decepticon Leader answered, smiling up at the young Autobot.

            Their fields tangled, a maelstrom of emotions and sensations merging and mating as they both rushed towards the edge together.   Overloading with deep moans and cries, then collapsing into a heavily-ventilating heap with one another on the plush berth.   After a few moments, Hot Rod giggled and Galvatron roared with laughter, as their bodies rolled around and they got ready to go at it again on into the night.

            **_Long into the night_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFCon in a few days. Maybe I'll see people there...........I'll have free excerpts from my various series of works to hand out. Perhaps I may have something short and original. It'll have some of my horrible robot drawings and much better IDW comic avatar drawings as a coverlet.
> 
> I'll be working on the next episode of "Transformers: Star Voyager" during my free time at the 'con and through next week.........and a new Galvatron/Hot Rod epic starts in November. I hope to see you then. :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading (even if you struggled through Starscream's chapter, especially).........and for any comments that get left on any of my works posted............I appreciate it all! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter has different ratings and more tags will be added as I go along. So, for now I've already rated the overall story as "Explicit". :)


End file.
